Automobile manufacture increasingly requires assembly of several material types placed in close proximity. It is not atypical for natural products such as leathers to be used in close proximity to synthetic materials that are included in padding, stitching, carpet or surface covers, among other locations in a vehicle interior.
The materials used in an automobile interior are exposed to widely varying environmental conditions such as high heat or extreme cold that may alter their appearance or compromise their physical integrity. For example, a vehicle placed in direct sunlight can experience internal cabin temperatures in excess of 110° C. These temperatures may have several detrimental consequences including the formation of volatiles from materials that may lead to fogging on interior surfaces, window glass, or other areas.
The increasing number of material types and chemistry, as well as the environmental conditions these materials may be exposed to in use or manufacture, necessitates testing procedures and systems to determine if the material is susceptible to formation of unwanted volatiles that may harm other materials or a user. Thus, there is a need for improved processes of detecting or identifying volatile formation from materials.